


Chiffon & Cotton

by ritsukkuma



Series: Chiffon & Cotton [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Loss, M/M, no im not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsukkuma/pseuds/ritsukkuma
Summary: This was supposed to be the ending to a Fic I'm currently writing but I thought I should just make it into a series of short Fics insteadEnjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Chiaki's POV

I hate myself.  
No, I despise myself.  
I despise myself for giving up so easily.  
I promised I wouldn't and I broke that promise.  
I left him bleeding and broken.

If I would've known that everything would amount to this, then I would never have said anything in the first place.

Everything I try to say now feels like rose bushes growing in my throat.  
Their thorns slicing away at any word that would dare come out of my mouth.

I'd like to say I gave him everything.  
But that's a lie.  
It's all a lie

I thought every story was supposed to have a happy ending.  
I thought you weren't supposed to hurt the ones you cared about.  
How could I have been so wrong?

I just want to hold him in my arms again.  
To wake up next to him.  
I wonder if he'd still feel the same way.  
I thought he'd hurt me the most.  
But it was me who hurt him.  
I couldn't help him up again.  
I know sorry can't cure anything I've said to him.

Midori, please.  
Don't ever forget how much we've done for each other.  
Don't ever stop loving me.  
Don't let anyone change who you are.  
Just promise me you won't be afraid to cry anymore.  
I hope you're happy wherever you are.  
And if I ever come across your mind again, please remember I'll always be yours.

Even if you're not mine anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have the stories planned out and I will be posting more
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
